New Friends Heal Broken Hearts
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: It's the first day on the set of Big Time Rush, and Ciara is super excited. That is until she gets an unsettling call from her mom. Requested by Dalma22


**So, this is my second story in this archive, and I really like how it turned out.**

 **I want to thank Dalma22 right now for giving me this idea! I actually feel really bad because she gave me this idea, like, at the end of March, and I'** **m just now getting it posted.**

 _ **Story Soundtrack - Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue**_

 **I really love this song, and it fits really well with the story. The lyrics go along with it quite nicely, and I didn't even plan it that way. I was listening to it while I was writing it, and as I was listening to the lyrics it occurred to me how well the lyrics fit with the story.**

 **Disclaimer - I obviously don't own BTR, because if I did then it would have never ended.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Ciara's POV**

 _Okay, Ciara, there it is. You can do this._

I take a deep breath as I make my way to the door.

Today is the first day on the set of Big Time Rush! I'm going to be playing Katie Knight, little sister of one of the main characters, Kendall Knight. Who is played by Kendall Schmidt. All of the four leads, the members of Big Time Rush, are using their real names as their character's names. I actually think that's pretty cool.

I look around the spacious set, smiling the whole time. My mom actually recorded me when she told me I got the role of Katie. I was smiling, screaming, jumping, ect. You name it, if it's something people do when they're happy, I was doing it.

I've read the script a million times, and I really think I can nail this character. I know her personality forwards and backwards, and I'm gonna do everything I can to be the best Katie I can be.

I introduce myself to a few people, and they tell me that the rest of the cast is in the living room set. The set of Katie's living room. I wonder what it's like, and- Oh my gosh! Is that a swirly slide!? Awesome!

I smile again, and am about to walk over to the rest of the cast, who are all over there, when my phone rings. Looking at it, I see it's my mom and answer it.

"Hey, Mom. This place is so awesome. I absolutely love it so far."

 _"Well, I'm glad you're happy, but..."_ She trails off, obviously not wanting to tell me something. My smile fades as I remember something I heard her and Dad saying before I left.

 _"You have a daughter to care for!"_

 _"She has you!"_

 _"She needs her father too!"_

Are they- No. They wouldn't...Would they? My heart stops as my guess is confirmed by here next words.

 _"Your father and I are getting a divorce."_

"W-What?" I ask, my voice slightly cracking.

I turn around so that if the other cast members see me they won't see the tears starting to form.

 _"I'm so sorry sweetie, but-"_

"No you're not!" I yell as hot tears stream down my face. I end the call, and look around at everyone now staring at me. Realizing that I probably look like a mess, I run.

I don't know where I'm going, but I run. As far as I can get that I'm allowed to go. I'm twelve, I'm not really allowed to wander the whole city. But I can go to a secluded place somewhere close by until I can calm down.

I manage to find a small area to hide in. No one is around, which is weird, because it's actually really nice. There's a small fountain, some flowers, and a bench.

I walk to the corner, and slide my back down the wall until I'm sitting on the ground. I pull my knees to my chest, and let out all the hurt I've felt since my parents started fighting.

They started fighting when _I_ started acting. My mom loved that I was following my dreams, but my dad wanted me to have a normal life with a career that I could depend on. He and Mom got into many arguments about it.

I even offered to quit acting if it meant that they would quit. My mom immediately said no, but she had to make my dad say it. It was obvious he wanted to take me up on my offer, but my mom wouldn't let him.

I _might have_ sneaked onto his laptop a few weeks ago, and saw that he was looking at apartments...In New York. He also had a few job options open for New York too.

He's leaving.

And it's all my fault.

 **Kendall's POV**

"No you're not!"

I look up from the story Carlos was telling us, and over to the sound of yelling. It was Ciara (that was her name, right?). She is breathing heavily, and there are tears streaming down her cheeks.

Once she realizes everyone is staring at her, she runs. It didn't look like she even thought about it, and she probably didn't, so she probably doesn't even know where she's going.

"What was that about?" James asks.

"I don't know, but we'd better go make sure she's okay." I say as we all stand up. The others agree, and we plan for everyone to search a different place.

I go outside to where I said I would look, and wander around looking for my tv little sister.

I hear a muffled cry coming from around the corner, and I follow the noise to a small little area. It's nice. There's a fountain with flower petals floating in it, a bench that looks like it was just recently painted white, flowers and bushes secluding the place from the rest of the world, and a small girl curled up in the corner crying.

Bingo.

I quickly run over to her, and bend down to her level. She looks up once she feels my hand on her shoulder, and looks up at me with big brown eyes that are filled with tears.

 **Ciara's POV**

"Hey." I say softly, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, no. Of course I'm not okay. My dad is leaving, and it's all my fault. He doesn't love me enough to stay. He doesn't love me enough to let me try living my dream. He doesn't love me enough to congratulate me when I succeed in my dreams of acting. He doesn't love me, period.

I feel myself being picked up, and placed into a lap. I look up as Kendall wraps his arms around me, and starts rocking me.

The motion makes me think of all the times I used to sit like this with my dad, and I start crying again. Grabbing his shirt in my fists, I bury my face into his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay." I shake my against his chest.

"He-He's leaving."

"Who is?"

I look up at Kendall, and see him watching me with worried eyes. He actually looks like he cares about me, and we just met...My dad's known me for twelve years, and he doesn't care about me.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, and try to calm down a bit before speaking, because I know that if I don't I'll just turn back into a crying mess again.

"M-My dad." I manage to say, "My parents are getting a d-divorce."

I feel myself being pulls back into his chest as he strokes my hair. I sniffle a few times, still clinging to him, as I try to calm down.

"He doesn't love me. It's my fault he's leaving."

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is!" I yell with as much strength as I have, which isn't much.

He holds me tighter as I start to cry again. We sit like that for what seems like forever. Him holding me while I cry while he strokes my hair and keeps telling me that it will be alright.

But I don't think it will be. My dad is leaving, and it's my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. That once sentence keeps repeating itself in my head no matter how much I try to ignore it.

"What exactly happened?" I take a deep breath, and tell him everything. At some point we made our way to the bench, and I decided to just stare out at the fountain as I talked. I don't know why I told him, but I did, and it felt...good. He listened to everything I said, and didn't look bored or uninterested for even a second.

"Ciara, it was not your fault that your dad left. Okay? You need to understand that."

"How can I when-"

"No, listen to me." Kendall says. I nod my head and stay quiet. indicating for him to continue. He takes a deep breath before talking.

"Ciara, sometimes parents get like that when they're scared. If they're afraid that their kid will get hurt, they don't let them do certain things. All parents do that. If it's dangerous, they don't let their kids do it.

"Parents also get scared when their kids choose a career, especially if it's one like this. And most definitely at your age. Most twelve year old girl's biggest wish is to get a pony for their birthday."

I smile, because that was exactly what I wanted for my birthday last month. I didn't get it, but that's not the point.

"It's not exactly a normal life, and alot of people get rejected. He was scared that you would get hurt, so he didn't want you doing it.

"But if you just keep at it, and don't let what anybody says get in the way of you pursuing your dreams, you dad will eventually see that you're serious about it. If he sees how passionate you are, and how it makes you into the girl you're going to grow up to be, he won't have a choice but to be proud of you.

"You'll see. Everything will work out, and you're not going to be alone. You're mom will be here, I'll be here, and everyone inside of there will too." His eyes go wide for a second like he just realized something, "Speaking of which I should probably tell them that I found you, and that they can stop looking." I laugh as he gets out his phone to text the others.

Once he's done, and looks at me and smiles. "You feeling better?" I nod this time, because I do. But no matter what, I'm always gonna be upset about losing my dad.

"I think someone needs a visit from the tickle monster." he says just as he starts tickling me. I laugh and scream for him to stop, but he doesn't. Not that I really want him to, though. He eventually does once he's sure I'm happy, and we both go inside to find the others.

"Hey." James says.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asks.

"What was wrong?" Logan asks.

"Everything's fine. I don't really want to talk about it right now, but maybe I will later." I say.

"Okay, well we were about to head out for lunch." James says.

"The director decided that we could wait until after lunch to start anything so...you up for it?" Logan asks. I smile, and nod my head.

We end up going out for pizza, and I had the most fun I've had in a long time. I have some amazing new friends now, and you know what? I don't really even care what my dad thinks anymore.

Maybe I will be able to get through this.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand it's done! I hope you all liked it, and, once again, thank you to Dalma22 for the idea!**

 **Please review, because I love reading them! :)**

 **Toodles**


End file.
